


Mismatched Angel

by Nyxx223



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Past Child Abuse, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxx223/pseuds/Nyxx223
Summary: Read at your own risk, please. It's highly triggering.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk, please. It's highly triggering.

This is a story of a misunderstood boy. Although he struggled, he remained happy. He never knew what his father did was wrong until the end. He died finally knowing his father didn't care. He had his brother, mother, and his beloved at his bedside as he flatlined. 

The story starts with a baby born different. The baby was born with one brown eye and one blue eye. This one simple feature was disgusting to his father, but he'd never say anything about it. At least, never around him. This man would take his anger out on his wife, claiming that this child was not his. He would beat her until she couldn't see straight. This left the child in the care of his young older brother. This other child was barely old enough to write his own name, and he was forced to take care of an infant. 

The child still grew up happy despite the abuse he went through. Until the day his father went too far.. 

One day when his father was alone with him, he had called the six year old child into his study. 

"Matteo! You're needed. Get your ass in here now!" His father called from his study, allowing the child in for the first time. 

"Yes, Papa! I'm comin'!" The poor child had no idea what was coming or why. When he entered the study, his mismatched eyes sparkled from all the beautiful artifacts his father had collected. "Wooow! It's so pretty in here!"

"It sure is, son. Now hop up here, I have a special treatment for you. It'll fix your problem." His father pat the desk and told him to lay down. What was this "treatment" for him? Well it wasn't good. 

Of course the poor child did as his father asked laid where he was told to lay. His glasses were removed. Now he was nearly blind without his glasses so he had no idea what his father was holding above his face. "Papa..? What.. what is that?"

His father said nothing. The only thing on his face was a smirk. He held his son by the neck and dumped acid in his right eye. The one that he believed to be the sign of the devil. It fizzled and burned, and all he could do was sigh in relief. He felt no remorse for the child. 

Matteo thought his father was playing a game, like doctor. He giggled until he felt his father's hand around his throat, pinning him down. And then liquid fire was poured into his blue eye, burning and melting it until it was beyond recognition. Immediately he screamed bloody murder until his throat bled. He cried so hard and he couldn't move. His father's hand was still on his throat. He clawed at his father's hand until he passed out from the lack of oxygen and adrenaline fading out. During this, his father had cleaned out the acid. his mother had come home and he had lied saying he was playing with matches and the candle burned him. She was devastated and brought her baby to the emergency room where they had to clean the wound. It wouldn't heal right and he'd have a noticeable scar and blind eye for the rest of his life. 

He was out of school for a month because of this. He never spoke up in school unless he had to. Until he met someone very special. Someone who'd change his life forever.


	2. Mismatched Angel Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still triggering, be careful!

This poor child was bullied at school for having a large facial scar and a blind eye. Everyone found something to call him out on. Until one day, a new student came to the school. Terrified that he would harass him as well, Matteo kept his distance. However.. 

The new boy walked up to him and introduced himself. 

"Hi! My name is Hunter! Can we be friends? What's your name?" This child had a slight french accent. 

Matteo was scared, but his autistic habit of hugging still came out. He lurched forward and hugged the new child. He apologized and covered his scared eye so he wouldn't ask about it. "Mm.. M-Matteo.. S-Sorry.. I'll just.." 

Hunter interrupted him. "No no! I like hugs. I like you! You're really cool. I wanna be your friend!" He didn't even think about the scar, he thought about his new friend. People were always different anyways. He was unique with it and he was happy with his new friend. 

Matteo cried. He cried into his new friend's shoulder and thanked him for being so kind. He never had a friend before. The only person who loved him was his mother, he was afraid his brother didn't like him. Right now, he didn't. His brother hated him for taking all the attention away. He didn't know his father hated him, and he wouldn't know for a long time. It would be too late to ask why he hated him. 

Hunter smiled and made him feel loved. "You wanna come over for dinner? My mom and dad would love to meet yours! If.. you'd like to anyways." He blushed a bit and turned away. He didn't know the problems Matteo's family had. He didn't know how awful his father truly was. Hunter gave Matteo his mother's phone number so they could arrange something. He just wanted to make his new friend feel welcomed. 

It was working.

That night, Hunter had gotten all of his toys and bedroom all set up for a friend. Maybe he could convince his parents to let him stay the night so they could have so much fun together. 

When Matteo arrived, his family was short one member. The father. Matteo seemed happy though, since this was normal for him. His father never showed up to anything anyways. His mother seemed relieved though. She didn't have to put up with his abuse when they were visiting friends. 

Matteo went into Hunter's bedroom and they played like normal kids. At least until Hunter asked about his eye and where his dad was. 

"Where's your dad? Shouldn't he be here too? Oh.. and.. what happened to your eye? Were you in an accident?" He seemed curious. Children's innocence and curiosity weren't always a good combination. 

Matteo froze. "I.." He looked away. "Papa doesn't like to go anywhere but church, home, and work. Mama says he is.. anti.. social? He doesn't like being around anyone." When he was asked about his eye, he went silent. He teared up and then sighed. "I wasn't in any accident.. Mama says I was burned real bad, but I know Papa spilled some stuff that felt like fire into my eye.. hurt real bad and now I can't see real good outta it. It's.. okay though 'cause he wanted to protect me from the devil!"

Hunter was mortified, but he couldn't do anything except hug his friend. "Matteo! That isn't good! You gotta tell your Mama that. Tell her what your Papa did."

"NO! IT'S FINE!" 

But it wasn't.. and he wouldn't tell his mother for another eight years.


	3. Mismatched Angel Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parental fighting and coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's implied sex, so if you don't like that don't read it. I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGED SEX! DO NOT COME AFTER ME, IT'S JUST THE STORY!

Matteo would finally tell his mother, Faye, what his father did right years ago. He was beyond terrified to say anything for his mother's safety. He knew his father was mean to her. She never told him but he's witnessed it and seen bruises. He still couldn't believe it was his father that did that. He didn't want his mom to feel bad. 

"Mama? Can.. can I tell you something that happened a little while back with dad?" He was fourteen now, and he'd hidden this secret for awhile, in fear of his father hurting him again.

"Of course, Mattie.. you never have to be afraid to tell me anything. Now, what happened with your father? How.. long ago was it?"

He went quiet. "I was real little, Mama.. I was six. Papa... he.. took me into that room none of us are supposed to go in. And.. well.. he took my glasses so I couldn't see nothing and.. all I remember is something cold on my eye and then it burned like fire. I couldn't see out of it no more. He held me down until I fell asleep and all I could taste was blood. I couldn't breathe and.. I woke up in the hospital."

His mother gasped. Absolutely appalled. "HE DID WHAT! Baby.. he told me you were playing with matches and got burned. I'm going to talk with him!" She stormed out and broke into the study. "What the HELL did you to do my baby? Isaiah you're supposed to be protecting him!"

His father stood up and slammed his bible down on the table. "I WAS FIXING HIM, FAYE! HE WAS A GODDAMNED DEMON AND WASN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST! WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER HARM HIM?"

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" She was going to walk out to call the police but he stopped her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She screamed at the pain, but it didn't stop there. She was slapped so hard that her glasses came off. Her nose was bleeding and possibly broken. She was crying and in a lot of pain. She was shoved out of the study and the door was locked 

Matteo was cowering behind the couch in his brother's arms, crying hard, and shaking. He was terrified and angry. But he couldn't do anything. He was having a sensory overload and not even his brother could calm him down. 

Over the next week, Matteo was spending time with Hunter. There was too much stress at home, so he spend the night with him. Then one night, Hunter had told him he was bisexual and had kissed him. Matteo felt the same way and he couldn't help but kiss him back. The kissing thing lead to another, and well, they were lovers. This was the first time in forever that Matteo felt loved. Hunter was quick to get up and tell his parents the news. That he found love and wasn't straight. They were supportive. More than any parent was expected to be. 

Hunter was very happy. "You should tell your mom! I bet she'd be very happy like mine. I can go with you to give you support." He hugged his new partner and was careful not to overwhelm him. "If you'd like me to anyways."

Matteo sighed at the suggestion. "I gotta do it alone."

And that would be the second hardest thing he'd ever say to his mother...

...and father.


	4. Mismatched Angel Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's threat of unsavory things, please read at your own risk.

Matteo came home the next day. Since he couldn't cook very well, he had his brother make a special breakfast for their mother. However, this would be the rare time that their father would join them at the table. 

"Good morning! Mama.. can.. can I talk to you in private?" He was dreading coming out to his mother, but he knew she would be supportive. He had told his brother earlier, and he was supportive. But the only person who wasn't was his father. 

His mother was concerned about what he wanted to tell her, but she would listen. "Of course, baby. We can go somewhere better to talk."

And then.. his father spoke up. "Oh come on, son. You shouldn't hide anything from me. Whatever you can tell your mother, you can tell me. Unless you're plannin' on becoming a girl, then you can fuckin' forget about it."

Matteo's face went pale, he did not want him knowing this. He knew he wouldn't be happy at all. He would try to beat it out of him. "Fine.. fine.. okay fine.. I'll tell you.. I'll tell you right here. I'm.. I'm not straight, okay? I have a boyfriend and it's Hunter. He treats me real nice and.. I know you don't really like him 'cause he's different. That's why I never invite him over.. anymore.."

His father got angry. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE! NO SON OF MINE IS GONNA BE A QUEER! I knew that colored kid was trouble, turning my kid into a sinner. He's corrupting you and I'm not going to allow this behavior anymore!" He stood up and walked to his study. He would deal with this later. 

This outburst from his father caused a sensory overload and he had dropped to the floor on his knees, crying and shaking. His mother and brother came to his side telling him how brave he was for coming out to them today, and that his father will come around one day. (Spoiler: he does NOT). His mother hugged him and told him that she would love for Hunter to come by for dinner tonight or tomorrow with his family so that they could all celebrate the news together. Matteo was happy with this, but still scared. He didn't know how his father would react to this. He was racist, sexist, and all the phobic someone could be. How could this man find love? Well before Matteo, he was a dream of a man. He loved his wife and older son. He was kind to them, and then he started drinking. After this, he became abusive to them. 

Later, at night, his father had done something that this poor boy would never forget. Not only did he ban Hunter was ever coming over, he wouldn't allow Matteo to sit at the dinner table. This wasn't all, not even close. Very late at night when everyone was asleep, his father had came into his room. He was drunk and angry with his son. Angry for reason apart from him being not perfect in his eyes. His father closed and locked the door behind him. Then he crawled in his bed and rested his hand on his hip. 

Slurring heavily and reeking of alcohol, he managed to blurt out a threat. "If ya wanna be gay, I'll give ya something to be gay for." He still had his hand on his hip, but he didn't go further because he had passed out, piss ass drunk. This made Matteo leave the bed immediately and went to go sleep with his brother. Where then he told him what had happened. His brother was upset but he knew he couldn't do anything about it except tell their mother. 

Matteo couldn't sleep that night. All he felt was the phantom touch of his father lingering on his body. He shuddered at every movement anyone did around him. He was scared he would have to go through it again. He knew his father wouldn't touch him if he had someone over, so he called Hunter to come over. It took him ten minutes to come over. It made Matteo feel better but he still felt something was wrong. 

When Hunter came in, Matteo's father tried to kick him out. He belted out racial slurs and tried to get physical, but he was still drunk and couldn't get any hits. 

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS BANNED! I DON'T WANT ANY COLORED KID IN MY HOUSE!" He went to go slap Matteo, but Hunter intervened and got the slap instead. It made him grunt and get angry. Then they fought and Hunter pinned him until Matteo's mother broke it up. 

"THATS ENOUGH!" She had grabbed her husband with the help of Hunter and threw him out of the house. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GODDAMNED ABUSE! YOU'VE HURT MY CHILDREN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She then slammed the door in his face and locked it. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she knew it was right. Her sons were safe, for now. She hugged her boys and Hunter because they all needed it. She had patched up the cuts and marks left of the poor boy's face. He thanked her. 

Matteo was safe from his father. 

For now..


	5. Mismatched Angel Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my time skipping is awful, but leave me be. I don't know how do word.

Over the next two years, Matteo was still with Hunter. They were inseparable and one day, it was decided that Hunter would marry him one day. So he picked out a beautiful ring in the shape of angel wings for him, since his nickname was Angel. He always called him his angel. 

"Angel? I got a present for you. I really hope you like it." He blushed, holding a little special box for his angel. It was pink, his favorite color. 

Matteo was pretty happy ever since his father was kicked out of their home. However, he was sad because his brother went to move in with him in his new home. He was scared that his brother would get hurt, but he couldn't do anything about it. When Hunter told him he had a gift, he got excited. "Oooooh! What is it? Please tell me?"

Hunter chuckled, then presented the little box. "I promise to marry you, Angel. Will you take this ring? You deserve this and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you." His cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. "If you'd have me..?"

Matteo squealed like a little girl. He hugged Hunter so tightly. "AAAAAHHHHH YES! YES! I ACCEPT!" He took the ring and slipped it on. He was so happy. So very happy. He kissed him several times. He loved it so much. "Oh.. but.. I don't have a gift for you. OH! I know! I'll go out and get you one! I've been saving so much money!" He smiled so wide and kissed him one more time before running off. 

Hunter couldn't stop him. He would go off anyways. He loved that about him. He'd never be able to tame his cute little wildfire. But.. maybe he should have. 

It was the day before Valentine's and he just wanted to give a wonderful gift back. He picked a cute bracelet with a parrot on it. He loved giving gifts for his beloved. But as he was walking out, something awful had happened. He looked at the gift one more time, and maybe wandered a little too close to the road. He ignored all sounds, until a car headed right for him. 

He couldn't step out of the way quick enough. The car was driven by a drunk driver. It hit him straight on and he was thrown into the shop he just came out of. He was struck through the glass window into the displays. A clothing rack had impaled him through the stomach. His glasses were shattered and he coughed up blood. Of course emergency services were called and he was taken to surgery to fix him. His family was called and they rushed there immediately. 

This was a difficult surgery, and it was successful. Once he was stable, his family was able to see him. Hunter immediately rushed to his side and held his hand. The ring on his hand was taken and placed with what clothes that weren't damaged, alongside the bracelet for Hunter. The poor boy was still waking up from surgery. He was weak and sore, but he would manage. 

At least for one more night he would..


	6. Mismatched Angel Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read for yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Matteo

Once Matteo woke up, he was scared. He cried in pain and sobbed for his mother. She rushed to his side and made her baby feel better, although it didn't work very well. He couldn't help but cry.

He couldn't speak well, but he managed a few broken words. "Mama.. I'm.. scared. What.. happened..?" He coughed, then groaned. 

"Y-You were hit by a car, baby.. the Police say it was.." Her voice broke. "Y-Your father..he.. he's the one who hit you.." she cried a bit and stopped talking. She couldn't anymore. She just couldn't. She was devastated. But this wasn't all. He would not survive the next day. The damage to his body was too severe. He wouldn't be able to sleep. Hunter would stay with him the whole night until the morning. 

"Will I be okay, Mama..? What.. what did the doctor say?"

His mother explained that it's a slim chance he'd see tomorrow. The damage was too great for recovery. Of course Matteo wailed in grief because he didn't want to die. This caused his heart monitor to go erratic. They had to calm him down and it was hard to. At least until Hunter started singing. His voice was beautiful and it always made him feel better. 

"Angel, you should try to rest. I'll be right here, watching you. I promise." He kissed his forehead and held his hand. "I'll watch you the entire night. I won't leave your side. I promised this and I won't break it." He cried softly and smiled at Matteo. He had years of memories with him and there wouldn't be any new ones. This was okay, he could understand this. Death was natural and nobody could escape it. Some were meant to be angels faster than others. And to Hunter, nobody was more of an angel than he was. He never did anything wrong and had no enemies. Well, according to his father he was an enemy and should be annihilated. 

Unfortunately his father would not be charged with anything as he claimed he lost control of the vehicle. However, he was also close with the police so even though he's guilty, he'd never be tried. Such a shame that an awful man would never go to prison for such a heinous act. 

How could a man hate his child so much?


	7. Final Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye, and then I heard you flatline!" -Not gonna die by skillet

This night would be the longest night that anyone has ever experienced. Losing a loved one will never be easy, especially so young. Nobody deserved to lose their life at such a young age. Matteo was sixteen years old. He was struck by his drunken father. A man who never loved him. His last night alive may be too early, but he was loved. So loved. Especially by Hunter, who cared about him since day one despite his learning disability and injury. He loved him dearly. And this is how their last night together went down.

Matteo laid in his stiff bed, weak and sad. He was pale and any happiness that sparkled in his eyes was gone. Taken away by a cruel man he trusted once. One he loved. He normally never stopped talking, but tonight he was quiet. Nobody could make him speak. He never asked for anything either except when he reached for Hunter's grasp. 

It was 11 AM on Valentine's Day, and still, nobody slept because they all wanted to be there. He hadn't slept either, he was too sad and scared to sleep. This holiday would never be the same again. It was their favorite and now it can't be celebrated. 

"Hunter.. C-Can.." He coughed hard from the lack of speaking. "Can.. you sing to me..? Y-You.. know what one I like.." He rolled to his side and whined from the pain. 

Hunter was sad of course, but still he managed to smile. "Of course, Angel." He sighed a bit then started. "Hey baby.. I think I wanna marry you-" The tears spilled but it was worth it to make him happy. As he sang the song to him, Matteo finally smiled and reached for him. "You can go, Matteo. Go meet the other angels." 

"I'm scared.. but.. it's.. it's.. time. I.. have.. to go now. I..... love.. you.." He closed his eyes, and his heart rate slowed down until it became the ear piercing flatline that nobody should ever have to hear. Matteo was gone. He was just gone.. he should've had many more years on this planet, but because of his father, he was robbed of so many things. 

When Hunter heard the flatline, he wailed, dropping to his knees. He lost his best friend and first love. On Valentine's Day. This day would be a curse. There would be nothing to celebrate. The blessing that was to celebrate had died. 

A gentle soul was gone. He never hurt anyone. Never on purpose. 

His funeral was planned a week later and everyone he ever knew came. All except one. His father never came. He hated this child and all because he had one blue eye. One that didn't match his. He truly believed he was a demon, when in reality, he's just a Mismatched Angel.


End file.
